The Lemony Zone
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension; a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind (and smexy lemons). You are moving into a land of both shadow and substance, things and ideas, (and PWP). You have just crossed over into The Lemony Zone...LEMONS! one-shot, humor, parody. Enjoy.


**Lemony:** Once again readers, I found myself up late munching on chocolate chip waffles and my brain hatched this lovely one-shot. Its long so there are probably a few mistakes, please ignore them. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension; a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You are moving into a land of both shadow and substance, things and ideas, but unlike other dimensions this is one ruled by a great wanton, sexual unknown being that bends others to her will. You have just crossed over into...The Lemony Zone...

We begin our tale in the darkness of the night, in the sprawling Kuchiki Manor, at the far end of the Soul Society. For the first time in a long time the night was quiet and all was eerily still. Tonight was the perfect night for something supernatural to happen…

Rukia Kuchiki shuffled through her adoptive family's home wearing only a fluffy, chappy-themed bathrobe and matching bunny slippers. A big, white towel was thrown over her shoulder. Rukia carried a portable shower caddy which held a smaller towel, a bath puff, a wooden back scrubber brush, and an untold number of light brown bath beads. She planned to soothe away the terrible aches in her muscles from constant fighting. The Winter War had taken its toll on everyone and was still raging on; battling hollows and arrancar had become the daily norm and any time a soul reaper could have a moment to themselves they took full advantage of it. Like now for example, tonight Rukia wanted nothing more than to submerge her tiny body into a tub of steaming water and relax.

Rukia continued down the long, dark hallway until she came upon a wooden door. Sliding it open, the raven-haired girl stepped inside of the lavish master bathroom. The bathroom itself was probably the biggest room in all of Kuchiki Manor. A circular, pool-sized, tub sat sunken into the center of the room; it was surrounded by little, grey rocks that had been groomed to resemble a Zen garden, paintings and tapestries of cherry blossom trees and Japanese calligraphy hung from the wooden walls. Rukia sighed contently and placed her things on a nearby shelf next to the door. She went over to the splendid tub and turned the silver spigot; the bad thing about this tub was that it only had one temperature: freaking hot.

As the massive tub began to fill, Rukia kicked off her bunny slippers and untied her robe. She let the fluffy garment fall from her small body; the coolness of the room tickled her flushed skin. The entire bathroom was soon overrun with thick, white steam as the bathtub threatened to overflow with water. Rukia turned around just in time to turn off the spigot, stopping the huge tub from flooding. The younger Kuchiki grabbed a handful of bath beads from her caddy and tossed them into the water. In a matter of seconds the magnificent bathtub was swarming with a plethora of airy tawny-colored bubbles.

Now that everything was prepared, Rukia grabbed her caddy, approached the tub, and stepped inside.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a place known to most as Hueco Mundo, Gin Ichimaru was preparing to turn in for the night. He'd completed all of the assignments given to him by his commander, Aizen, and now he had earned some time for himself. Currently, the silver-haired man was locked away in his 'bedroom' peeling away his ghost-like robes. As he stripped Gin's eyes wandered around the room, everything was asymmetrical and almost everything was colored white. He missed his old barracks back in the Soul Society. But when you defect from one organization to another, you have to accept the changes that come with it. When Gin stood naked as the day he was born he padded over to a large, awkwardly shaped glass door at the far end of his room. To an onlooker, it looked as if Gin was going to step into a chamber whose walls, roof, and floor were all covered in metal squares with hundreds of holes poked into them. And that's exactly what he stepped into. This was no ordinary room however...

"Shower, on." The fox-face man said tiredly,

Hot water came spewing from the holes in the wall, roof, and floor in every direction. Gin was hit with water coming from up high, down low, side to side, and even diagonally. Some of the cone-shaped sprays trickled down like soft rain whereas others splattered against him like wet bullets. He stood there a moment, blinded by the water, completely at peace with everything around him. He began to shower.

Now, under normal circumstances these two completely different individuals would have nothing to do with each other. But that great, unknown being we spoke of earlier was getting to rectify that...

As young Rukia sat submerged in the tub with bubbles up to her chin a presence of some sort drifted over her head. With her eyes closed in relaxation, the raven-haired girl was totally oblivious to a ripple passing through the room. The essence of time and space was being warped around her. She didn't feel a thing as the room itself undulated inwards...

The very same was happening to our fox-faced friend. Blinded by the sprays of water, Gin couldn't see that the very fabric of existence was being cut around him only to be stitched back together in a spiraling pattern. It had only taken a matter of seconds for the great, unknown being to pull the two of them from their separate worlds into hers. She'd created a new dimension just for them; Rukia Kuchiki and Gin Ichimaru had just unknowingly become the population of said place...

Rukia sighed at the heavenly feeling of her muscles loosening; she rolled her neck and yawned tiredly.

_"Alright,"_ She thought, after a few long moments of peaceful tranquility. _"Time to get out..."_

When her eyes fluttered open she was greeted with the sight of an entirely different place! A place that certainly wasn't her _bathroom_! Rukia leaped up from the water as her eyes darted around fearfully. She was breast-deep in grey water and she couldn't tell where the tub began or ended. It was like being trapped in the center of grey ocean with no shore for miles! White clouds of steam floated just above her head, rolling everywhere around her, like a thick fog. Even the bubbles had turned a dreary shade of grey, multiplied by the trillions, and sat on top of the water like great hills. That wasn't all, a sudden heavy rain, that seemed to come pouring out of every direction, was falling down, up, and even sideways!

"NII-SAMA! SOMEBODY!" Rukia cried swimming around crazily and splashing around like a fat kid drowning. "HELP!"

What was going on here? The younger Kuchiki closed her eyes for two seconds and then woke up in an alternate universe! This wasn't possible! Rukia kicked her feet wildly to stay afloat. How deep was the water anyway? Well, she didn't feel a solid surface beneath her feet so she concluded it must've been pretty damn deep. Rukia cried out for help once more only to hear her own voice echo in the vast, grey ocean-like place. Suddenly the water rippled near her and Rukia fell still. Her blue eyes were impossibly wide with fear as she contemplated what might be swimming around with her... could it be a shark? Giant squad? Spongebob? Her eyes flickered down to the shower caddy floating near her and she snatched the wooden back scrubber brush out of it. Rukia held it up like a baseball bat, ready to swing at whatever it was. Suddenly something came leaping out of the water! Rukia reached way back and...

_CRRRAAACCCKKK! _

"Shit!" Whoever it was hissed as they fell backwards in the water. Rukia held the back scrubber up once more, ready to beat the God-holy hell out of whoever that was. There was a long, creepy stillness...

_SPLASH!_

"AHHHH-" Rukia cried once she felt something grab onto her ankle and yank her down under the water. She was kicking and punching at whatever had her, screaming under the water only to have grey bubbles float from her mouth. She resurfaced with something hard and fleshy wrapped around...wait, it was also...very naked! The younger Kuchiki stopped struggling long enough to look at who was holding her...

"Captain Ichimaru?" Rukia said in disbelief, "What...what are...?"

Gin was wincing; his angular face was screwed up tightly. His head was throbbing from when Rukia slapped him silly with a damn back scrubber! He snatched it from her and angrily chucked it into the grey water. If it hadn't been for his silver bangs, one could see that Gin had a big, red welt stretched across his forehead.

"What did you hit me for?" Gin hissed down to the girl in his arms, Rukia's eyes shifted innocently.

"You scared me..." She replied in a soft voice, she then got serious. "Captain, what is this place?"

Gin's head twisted from left to right, he was taking in the surrounds. Everything was black and white like some old TV show...Grey water, piles of bubbles, rain, and thick fog? Rukia was right, what the hell was this place?

"I'm not a Captain anymore; you may call me Gin..." The silver-haired man told her, "And as for where we are, your guess is just as good as mine..."

"Well, I was in my bathtub, I closed my eyes, and then I ended up here!" Rukia explained to him, her eyes went stupidly wide when she realized something, she glanced down and turned an unreal shade of red..."Captain! We're naked!"

Rukia quickly scuffled away from Gin and folded her arms over her breasts. The raven-haired girl resembled a thermometer as a deep, red blush rose from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head. Gin, on the other hand, wasn't ashamed in the least; he was more concerned with how to get out of this place.

"Rukia, you needn't worry about that now," The fox-faced man began, the seriousness in his voice was evident. "We need to find a way out of here..."

Rukia lowered her head and nodded when she realized how silly she'd been. Gin was right, being naked was the least of their worries.

"What were you doing before you ended here, Gin?" She asked, feeling a little awkward at using his given name.

"I was in my shower, I couldn't see because of the water. I closed my eyes and ended up here, the same as you." The fox-faced man explained.

This didn't make any sense. Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society weren't even part of the same scope, so how could the two places merge together? Did this happen to only them? More importantly, why did the forces combine Rukia's bathtub and Gin's shower?

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter how we got here or what the place is..." Rukia said looking around fearfully, "We need to figure out how to get out!"

"I couldn't agree more my little rabbit," Gin replied, his narrowed eyes focused on the horizon. All he saw was grey water for miles and he doubted if there was any land around. He looked up, hoping to see a roof of some sort, only to get sprinkled with the water falling from what would have been the sky. He thought for a moment.

"Shower, off..." Gin said aloud, the pouring rain slowed to a drizzle, then a trickle, and finally it stopped all together. Well that was interesting... Rukia's head twisted around and she glared at Gin. If he could command the rain to stop, maybe he could command this place to let her out! She was about to open her mouth to speak when suddenly the thick fog clouds rolled together in front of them. Rukia instinctively swam behind Gin as the clouds began to form something. The silver-haired man felt the girl move behind him as he stared, awestruck, as the clouds molded into an intricate shape. It was...a giant hand...a hand that belonged to the great, unknown being.

Without warning the fog-hand shot out as if to grab them! Gin reached around and pushed Rukia in front of him.

"Take her!" He yelled frightfully. Rukia scowled as the silver-haired man held out like a human sacrifice. She squirmed in his grasp, cursing loudly at him. The hand drew closer before the both of them were encased in its dark grey shadow! The huge, cloud-hand came down as if it was going to crush both of them. Both Rukia and Gin snapped their eyes shut tight and waited for impact...

A minute passed.

Then two...

Then three...

When nothing happened the pair slowly peeked their eyes open. The giant hand disappeared and all the greyness around them remained still. When Rukia was sure they were out of danger she jerked herself from Gin's grasp.

"You're a coward!" She spat at him, her blue eyes flashing angrily. "How could you do that?"

Gin smirked, "Quite easily I'm afraid."

Rukia scowled so hard her face hurt! She folded her arms and upturned her nose, her black locks swung droplets of water into Gin's face.

"You know what," She sneered, pointing outward. "I'm going to bathe over here, and you can go bathe other there."

"Fine." Gin said shortly,

"Fine!" Rukia shot back, a vein in temple pulsing.

Rukia snatched her shower caddy and swam a fair distance away from Gin. She was floating in the water amongst some bubble-hills when she turned back to look at him. He was still in the same spot, watching her swim away. Rukia quirked her lips and pretended not to notice him. Uncanny isn't it? With the touch of the great one's hand, she'd completely erased Gin and Rukia's fears. Their minds had shifted back to what they doing before: bathing. Rukia took her bath puff and body wash from the shower caddy. She squeezed a generous amount of the gooey soap onto the puff and began scrunching it in her dainty hands. Suds formed around it and began falling off. Rukia ran the puff over her small body, starting at her neck and slowly working her way down, lathering herself in bubbles. Gin watched her out of the corner of his eye, since he didn't have much else to do but swim around. The raven-haired girl dipped the puff in the water and brought it above her head, she wrung it letting a frothy mixture of suds and water fall over her delicious little body. Gin's mouth fell open slightly; his eyes followed every drop of water that cascaded down her creamy skin. Her modest breasts were hidden just below the waterline and the suds collected there successfully hindering his vision of the younger Kuchiki. The raven-haired girl lifted one arm in the air and brought the puff to her side; Gin could see her pink-tipped nipples rise, dripping water, and growing hard. Just then, Rukia swam backwards slightly as if doing a backstroke. She lifted one luscious leg out of the water and rubbed it with the soapy puff. Hot blood began raging straight towards the fox-faced man's cock as she did this. Gin was looking directly at her now, no longer trying to be discreet, enjoying the sight of her bathing. Honestly, how many men can say they watched the oh-so delectable Rukia Kuchiki scrub herself in soap and swim stark naked. Then again, how many people can say they went to another dimension from their shower?

As she floated in the water like a mermaid, he could see the silhouette of her body, its peachy color contrasting the greys around it. Gin thought Rukia's body had been carved by angels! A bestial hunger began building inside of him as he contemplated going over there to her...

The raven-haired girl continued to bathe herself, pointedly ignoring Gin.

The fox-faced man tried to focus on himself but found it impossible; his vermilion eyes kept sliding over to the naked girl bathing herself with no shame.

_"She wants you..."_ A hypnotic voice crooned in his ears, Gin went into a daze when he heard it. _"Go to her..."_

"Go to her..." He repeated hollowly as if under a spell, the silver-haired man swam towards her, his aching cock splitting the water beneath him.

Meanwhile Rukia was scrubbing herself down when suddenly she heard something.

_"You want him..."_ The same hypnotic voice cooed, _"Let him come to you..."_

Rukia eyes went wide as she repeated, "Let him come to me..."

Hearing voices now, are we? Those two had officially lost their minds and the great, unknown being was laughing her ass off. But none of that mattered now as Gin dove beneath the water and power-stroked towards the woman he wanted. He ascended from the water like Jaws and captured his yummy little prey around the waist. He pulled her into his body, Rukia's ass was pressing against his loins. She could feel the hotness of his length burning against the swell of her bottom. The raven-haired girl turned and pushed herself against Gin's chest, her soft breasts mashed against his hard pecks. An invisible force began pushing their heads closer and closer together until their lips touched. What started out as an innocent kiss soon transformed into a heated exchanged. One of Gin's boney hands found the back of Rukia's head and pressed her into him, he curled his fingers in the back locks and pulled gently. He forcefully parted her lips and circled his tongue deep within her mouth, stroking it expertly, and tasting every sweet inch of it. Rukia became intoxicated by the heated kiss and tangled her tongue with his, sucking the supple muscle as if she was starving.

They both magically forgot that they'd vanished from their bathrooms, ended up in some strange place, were sworn enemies, and...ah who cares, let's get back to the sex!

The pair finally broke the kiss and swallowed down gulps of air. Rukia looked up into Gin's angular face, when he was in the Soul Society she'd never noticed how handsome he really was. With those slits hiding a pair of fiery vermilion eyes and molten silver hair, he was by far the most unique looking man Rukia had known. Her eyes drifted down his muscled chest; although skinny, Gin was tone, well-sculpted, and cut with skin like alabaster. Rukia dipped her head and pressed her lips to the center of his chest, licking it sexily. Gin growled and lowered his own head, somehow sinking in the water so that he was looking at Rukia's tender breasts. He opened his mouth wide and stuck out his long, pink tongue; he kissed, licked, caressed and massaged each of her breasts groaning in the back of his throat at how good she tasted. Rukia threw her head back and moaned when pleasure began teeming through her body; the feeling was electric and it shot right between her legs. Her stomach clutched as Gin continued his careful ministrations. He kneaded her flesh, manipulating it in his boney hands and very talented mouth. Gin squeezed her breast and pinched her pert, pink nipples, relishing the sexy little hisses Rukia rewarded him with. He wanted to do this forever but just then Gin began to rise...or was it that Rukia began to sink? Neither of them cared as Gin found his waist was out of the water. For the first time the raven-haired girl could see his aching cock. It was long, hard, pale, and dripping both from the water and pre-cum. The thick member was corded with throbbing veins and it stretched all the way down to a nest of silver pubic hair. A tongue ran across Rukia's lips as she drank in the sight of it. God, he was so deliciously huge, Gin had to be at least twelve inches!

"Like what you see?" Gin chuckled, Rukia didn't respond instead she lifted one leg out of the water and wrapped it around his waist. He held onto her, grabbing her at the crook of her knee. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"Gin..." Rukia breathed, "Fuck me…Please..."

"Oh my little rabbit," Gin purred reaching between their bodies and positioning his hard cock at her dripping entrance, he was so aroused he was trembling. "I'm going to give you something real nice..."

With one leg locked around him, Gin pushed the bulbous head of his dick between her nether lips, the black wispy hairs tickling the tip, and he slipped inside her sweet walls. Gin bit his lower lip to the point of bleeding! Oh God she was extra-tight because of the position of her leg. Rukia's mouth fell open as he thrust into her gently. It seemed like her entire body stretched around his raging length and he filled her to the hilt. She began to grind, moving her hips as if she was dancing, swallowing more and more of his scrumptious maleness. Gin let out a chocked groan as Rukia started rocking her hips; he assisted her grind, thrusting in time with her moments. They started out slow and easy, enjoying the feel of each other's wet bodies in the giant pool of grey water, but after a few moments Gin and Rukia were slamming into each other roughly, determined to have the longest, hottest release of their lives. Gin grabbed hold of both Rukia's legs and locked them around his waist; he thrust upwards powerfully, bouncing the tiny girl against him. His head was thrown back in pleasure as Rukia's juicy, little pussy wrapped around his cock and squeezed it, milking it for every drop of cum it held. Meanwhile Rukia was crying out in pleasure, digging her nails into hiss shoulder and loving the feel of her wetness dragging over Gin's massive member. He was making her shudder as he pounded into her, pushing up, and jerking her body back down. Gin just kept going and going, pumping and pumping, being thrown into auto-pilot, taking Rukia to the edge of bliss, and getting ready to shove her over.

"Yes Gin! Yes!" She cried as the rough pummeling created a bubble of pleasure in her stomach.

"Rukia...fuck..." Gin growled, working his body twice as hard, encouraged by her passionate cries. His lower back was beginning to burn from his efforts. But he didn't care, he could feel sweetness flooding her system and he wanted to release it.

"Cum Rukia..." He breathed in her ear, "I want to feel it... do it, baby..."

The bubble of pleasure that formed in Rukia's stomach burst when Gin whispered those hot words and she came; her molten juices squelching around his dick. Rukia was screaming "yes, yes, yes" as her creamy liquid splashed between them, soaking her ass and Gin's hard thighs. As her head tilted down she could see Gin moving so fast his hips looked blurred; she watched, still cumming, as he drilled through her clapping walls, his pale shaft splitting her swollen pussy lips and becoming drenched in her release.

Gin let out a long groan as his balls tightened. He fought to hold back, to keep them detonating, but it was no use. Rukia felt too good and Gin could only hold back for so long. Finally with a sudden surge of pleasure he started thrusting deeper and harder, his cock drowning in her pussy. He came, roaring like an animal, and firing off bullets of hot, thick, sticky cum deep within her sugary walls. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his entire body shuddered uncontrollably at his earth-shattering release. One shot, then two, three, and finally Gin empty four huge loads within Rukia licking his lips and trying to suck down as much oxygen as his lungs could take.

There was no movement or noise for several long minutes. Gin and Rukia both felt as if life had been extinguished from their bodies in the most blissful of ways. Weakness sat in as they melted against each other, their flesh becoming one. Neither of them noticed that they were sinking beneath the grey water. It was only a matter of seconds before they were trapped under water...

* * *

Rukia suddenly shot out of the tub as if being propelled by a rocket! She hit the floor with a loud thud landing on the rocks around the bathtub in the Kuchiki Manor bathroom. The raven-haired girl heaved and scrambled to her feet! Her heart nearly popped out of her chest when she saw she was back home...

Rukia's blue eyes examined the room. The paintings, the tub, the colors...everything was exactly the way it was before! But...but...but that was _impossible_! Maybe it had been a dream...oh fuck that! It was real! It was as real as mad cow disease! She'd fucked Gin Ichimaru in some unknown water-land! How much time had passed by? A few seconds? A few minutes? Hours? It couldn't have been days, it was still dark outside. None of this made any sense! Rukia began to hyperventilate as questions began running rabid within her mind and with one loud shout she screamed loud enough for the entire Soul Society to hear her!

"NIII-SAAAMMMMAAAAA!"

* * *

Elsewhere...Hueco Mundo...

_CRASH! _

Gin went flying through the glass door of the shower chamber, sending the broken glass flying all over the room! He hit the floor hard, landing in a bed of glass. The silver-haired man groaned in pain as the shards of shattered glass dug into his pale skin. Weakly he looked around.

"What the...?" Gin muttered in disbelief when he saw he was back in his bedroom in Hueco Mundo. What the hell had just happened? Did he really end up in strange place and end up making love to Rukia Kuchiki? Maybe not. No...no it was real! It _happened_! Gin refused to believe otherwise! He wasn't crazy dammit! He felt it! He felt _her_! Could this have been one of Aizen's tricks? No! It couldn't be! What little color that was in Gin's face drained and he became boneless on the floor, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. His mind was trying to come up with a logical explanation for all of this…but sadly, nothing was there…

Gin and Rukia would never truly know what had transpired between them. Was there some obscure metaphysical explanation to rationalize this phenomenon? Could reasons be dredged out of the shadows to explain away that which cannot be explained? Or to justify what happened to them? Call it parallel planes, or different dimensions, or just insanity. Whatever it is, you'll find it in The Lemony Zone...

THE END!

* * *

**Lemony:** *shakes head* I said it once and I'll say it again, I really gotta stop eating waffles late at night. It gives me bad ideas lol…REVIEW!


End file.
